


医患关系

by johnnyvenn



Category: Regeneration - Pat Barker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: This story takes place during the time at Craiglockhart War Hospital when Sasson first experiences a nightmare in which he dreams of his dead comrades.He looks for Rivers the next morning, but Rivers has left the hospital for a vacation. Sasson did not know how to deal with the loss of the heart, at this time he also found that his feelings for the doctor changed......紧扣原文，让主人公在书缝里做爱是我的本心。本篇故事发生在克雷格洛卡时期，萨松第一次出现噩梦，梦见死去的战友，第二天早上寻找瑞弗斯，但瑞弗斯已经离开医院去休假了。萨松不知道如何排解心中的失落，此时他也发现自己对医生的感情发生改变……





	医患关系

**Author's Note:**

> 研究弹震症（shell shock）咋还研究硬了呢？这么严肃的历史背景我也想搞色情，真不是人。但话又说回来，谁不想搞历史人物？真爽，真刺激！

_“……扑空了。萨松缓步上楼，无法解释为何心中怅然若失。”_

一夜风雨，清晨的空气中弥漫着泥土的腥味，天空中依然翻滚着铅色的云朵，另一场风雨正在酝酿。上午沉闷的空气并不适合散步，但是萨松觉得外面总比无法上锁的病房要好，他踩着零散在地上的枯枝败叶，静静听着脚底发出的咯吱声，一时间大脑放空，没有任何思绪。

不知不觉他已经走出克雷格洛卡，沿着乡间小路逐渐走远。从前面的小屋里跑出来两三个小孩，跌跌撞撞映入萨松的视线。由眼前的情景，萨松无意间蹦出一个念头，这些孩子的父亲大概都在哪条战线上，生死不明。就这样，思绪跳跃到他本不愿触及的地方。被噩梦惊扰的萨松比往常更渴望见到瑞弗斯，不仅仅是以病患的身份渴望医生的安抚，还有一种渴望父亲的冲动。所以早上到瑞弗斯办公室扑了个空，让萨松领悟到那种被父亲抛弃的失落感，但这种心情并没有让他感到羞赧。

把瑞弗斯看作父亲在克雷格洛卡似乎已经成了一种共识，抛开瑞弗斯与病患父亲相近的年龄，他对患者的影响也使他成为理想的代理父亲。患者在病情复发或者衍生出新症状的时候，第一反应几乎都是依赖瑞弗斯；同样在病患内心深处，迫切希望能达到瑞弗斯的要求，好让“父亲”骄傲。垂首散步的萨松仔细揣摩心境，发现用父亲形容瑞弗斯似乎不尽然，他追寻的并不是那个记忆中父亲的影子，也不需要一个父亲的角色来依靠。在众多病患中，萨松并不介意与他们分享瑞弗斯这个家长，但今天早上那种渴望却是私密的，狂热的，甚至带有占有欲的，以至于随后带来的失落如此猛烈而无法排解。在这个时刻，萨松不敢承认余下的情感意味着什么。

起雾了，萨松发现自己站在窗边，视力竟然可以透过浓重的水汽看到克雷格洛卡外面的战壕。头盔、水壶、沙袋、子弹等物件整齐地摆放在壕沟里外，萨松感到一阵莫名的心慌。似乎从远到近，啪啪的声音响起，萨松已经来到屋外，他转过身，看到站在身后一步开外的大卫。奇怪的是，数公里外的战壕有着格外清晰的视线，身后的大卫反而面容模糊，萨松努力辨别着战友的脸，心里隐约冒出一个念头。大卫沉默地站着，身上的军装一丝不苟，干干净净，一阵凛冽的风吹来，这时他明白大卫已经死了。

萨松立刻惊醒，他睁开眼睛，看到的却是与闭眼时无异的黑暗，他使劲眨了眨眼，刚才还鲜明异常的梦境立刻褪色，只剩下胸口猛烈的跳动感，血液有力地砰砰敲动耳膜。过了一会，或许是窗外已经渐渐泛白，或许是萨松适应了周围微弱的光线，病房里一切熟悉的东西回归到他的身边，舍友富泽吉尔还在沉稳安睡，令人嫉愤。

连续两天，他梦见已经战死的好友，萨松知道自己的情况并不乐观。用“噩梦”来形容其实并不准确，因为在梦里不论奥姆还是大卫，他们四肢健全，神态平静，既无血液残肢，也无狰狞面孔。然而他们望向萨松的眼神却非常独特，即使在意识模糊的梦中，萨松依然能辨别出他们异常的、非人的眼神。大卫和奥姆沉默的姿态、泛着青光的身影，透着一股远离人世的违和感，让萨松回想起来后颈发冷，还伴有一阵反胃。若借着瑞弗斯的一丝理性来分析，这种梦境不像战争创伤的遗留，反而更像一种预示或警告。

说起瑞弗斯，萨松闭着眼睛叹了口气，那时的失落感再一次隐隐爬上他的心脏，刺激着眼睛。在一天当中最脆弱的凌晨时分惊醒，萨松甚至产生了委屈得要掉泪的冲动。当他睁开眼睛时，看到瑞弗斯穿着晨衣，站在病房门口，头发蓬乱，与无数次半夜被病患叫醒时的模样无异。一瞬间，萨松屏住呼吸，他的双眼通红，眼眶里盈满泪水，空虚的胸腔突然被心跳充盈，变得满满当当。

瑞弗斯在他的床边坐下，俯身观察萨松，不发一言。瑞弗斯的沉默让萨松开始害怕起来，但是医生眼中疲惫的睡意和担忧的深色让萨松渐渐感到心安——尽管他们都是不真实的，至少瑞弗斯的幻象令人平静。跟着医生一起来到萨松床边的，还有一股从被窝中带来的温暖，热腾腾的体温从晨衣中钻出来，扑到萨松的脸颊以及脖颈上，提示着几分钟前医生还在沉睡。萨松回忆起白天的心情，微微有点脸红，就像小男孩被德高望重的成年人悉心照料，心中升腾起一种自豪感和羞涩感。想得到瑞弗斯的单独关照，想要被特殊对待，想得到安抚……不，更准确的说，是爱抚。那种心情确实是由依赖父亲出发，但却指向性的欲望，瑞弗斯本人真实肉体的不在场，反而加重了爱欲的冲动。这种欲望毫无道理且凶猛异常，令萨松体会到久违的叛逆的兴奋，全身的血液从沉睡的状态沸腾起来，迅速涌向下体，只是想想把自己的妄想向医生坦白时的情景，就让萨松硬得发涨。

——来吧，萨松，你可以做得更好。

在阳光即将刺破重重雾霭，洒满整个房间之前，萨松眼前的瑞弗斯必须离开，他必须分秒必争。于是萨松褪下睡裤，让瑞弗斯俯下身去——

——有何不可？我甚至还可以更大胆些！

医生缓缓将萨松的阴茎含进嘴里，不断深入，淹没到根部，嘴唇搔到蜷曲的毛发。萨松在医生又暖又湿的口腔中再次涨大，腹部抽紧，大腿逐渐变软，向两边分开。瑞弗斯吐出男根，在前段舔舐片刻，再次含住，深入，他有意将萨松送到喉咙眼里，就像平日将勺子故意伸到失语的病患喉中，刺激他们说话，只不过这次刺激的是他自己。喉咙探测到异物伸进，反射性地将其呕出，瑞弗斯忙碌的口腔中发出几声模糊的呕吐音，将阴茎吐出几寸，再次戳入，再次呕吐，如此反复，如同神经强迫性的自我虐待。萨松非常满意眼前的景象，呼吸吃重，带着惬意的呻吟。声音传到耳朵里，才想起房间里另有一人，萨松迅速把手背塞进嘴里，脸上现出微笑。不知道平实老实持重，且沉稳禁欲的瑞弗斯上尉、大英帝国人类学顶尖专家，此时竟会如此欲火中烧，连近在咫尺的第三人在场也顾及不得，忙着吞吐男根。如此一想，差点就城门失守，开闸泄洪。萨松从瑞弗斯口中退出，抬头看那根紫红色的阴茎直愣愣贴在小腹上，顶端渗着透明的汁液，阴毛上沾还有想象中的，瑞弗斯的口水，此情此景，实在诱人。这么说或许显得萨松是个极端自恋的患者，事实上青年时代的萨松，确实会看着自己裸露的隐私部位勃起，对着镜子自娱自乐更是少年萨松回味无穷的刺激事。此刻的他躺在病床上，尽管没有显著的皮外伤，却赖在医院，非常不合时宜地对着主治医生产生淫秽的幻想，同样也非常不合时宜地勾起少年时的自慰方式。萨松掀起上衣，用同一只手抚摸奶头，新的快感立刻向下传送，腰部随之拱起；另一只手反复上下撸动，沾满前液的手有力地施加刺激，汇合成多股溪流冲击他的心脏，身体的温度升高，大脑在一片炽热的岩浆中刺探着，追寻着，等待着……直到一阵大浪袭来，快感淹没天地，像一滴墨水滴在纸巾上，迅速蔓延，他在自己手中喷涌而出，双眼紧闭，张着嘴不停喘气。

没过多久，或许比想象中更久，天空大亮，婉转鸟鸣借由晨风传入房间中。萨松静静摊在床上，一动不动，甚至懒得穿好衣服，清理床铺。他非常留恋这一刻的缱绻与舒适，极大缓解了噩梦留下的痛苦和瑞弗斯不再克雷格洛卡的失落。自我消遣自然愉悦，但萨松无法控制负面心情的浮现，他不知道是瑞弗斯不在身边的这三个星期难度过，还是他回来后的面对面治疗更困难些。对医生的感情从信任依赖，变质为迷恋和爱慕，这无论如何是不合规定的。然而除去这些暧昧的个人情感，理所应当萨松不应该在克雷格洛卡长时间呆下去。医评会在即，自己的归队问题迟早要摆到台上讨论，等瑞弗斯回来，他就必须要下定决心了。


End file.
